the_dragons_neckfandomcom-20200214-history
Reforging
Reforging improves weapons, armor, shields, and some equipment by applying affixes which grant bonuses to the item. The affixes possible will always mirror that which can appear in loot, but the options in reforging will be limited to that which make sense for Reforging to accomplish; for everything overtly magical, Enchanting applies. Only one reforge per item is possible. Requirements: Reforging an item requires the following: 1) The player has the Reforging Recipe Book in his inventory. It does not need to be learned, nor is it consumed on use. 2) The player’s Crafting Level (CL) is high enough to create the Reforging product. Ingredients: Reforging Ingredients fall into 4 general categories: 1) Weapons, Armor, Shields, or Equipment. This is the item to be reforged, and will receive the affix. Most affixes are restricted to specific item categories. 2) Metals, which are gained through loot or the pursuit of ore veins. 3) Leathers, which are derived from animal and monster hides, and are a base for many reforged items. 4) Other components, which can range from herbs, to gems, to miscellaneous loot items. Process: The process flow for Reforging is as follows: 1) Acquire a Reforging Recipe Book, which should be titled something like “Secrets of Steel, Volume I.” 2) Ensure the book is in your inventory; it does not have to be learned or consumed. 3) Approach the Reforging Table, and navigate the menus to see what recipes are known. Choose one you have the required ingredients and Crafting Level for. 4) Place all the necessary ingredients listed in the Recipe into the Reforging Table inventory. Return to the other prompt to continue the Formula. 5) If all the ingredients are in the table, and the crafting level is met, then creating the item should make the product appear in your inventory. The ingredients in the table will be consumed. Progression: CXP is granted when Reforging Weapons and Armor. Smelting: Here is a snapshot of recently-added recipes that can be smelted down for a product. * 1 Gold Bottle Stopper for 1 Powdered Gold * 1 Gold Floral Brooch for 1 Powdered Gold * 1 Gold Goblet for 2 Gold Nugget * 1 Gold Statue for 1 Gold Nugget * 1 Gold Talisman for 1 Powdered Gold * 1 Gold Tooth for 1 Powdered Gold * 1 Golden Dragon Statuette for 2 Gold Nugget * 1 Golden Goblet for 1 Gold Nugget * 1 Golden Lever for 3 Gold Nugget * 1 Golden Trade Bar for 2 Gold Nugget * 1 Iron Lock for 3 Iron Nugget * 1 Cold Iron Band for 2 Iron Nugget * 1 Corkscrew for 1 Copper Nugget * 1 Dowsing Bell for 2 Silver Powder * 1 Fine Chisel Tools for 1 Iron Nugget * 1 Fine Silverware for 1 Silver Powder * 1 Adamantine Stave for 10 Adamantine Nugget * 2 Crude Falchion for 1 Darksteel Bar * 1 Vigilant Blade for 7 Mithral Nugget * 1 Mithral Hall Axe for 11 Mithral Nugget * 1 Copperstar Flail for 8 Copper Nugget * 1 Broken Greatsword for 4 Adamantine Nugget * 1 Copperhead Mace for 6 Copper Nugget * 1 Copper War Stave for 10 Copper Nugget * 1 Titansteel Double-Blade for 8 Titansteel Ore * 1 Chain Shirt for 3 Iron Nugget * 1 Rusted Banded Mail for 3 Iron Nugget * 1 Scale Mail for 4 Iron Nugget * 1 Shattered Splint Mail for 4 Iron Nugget * 1 Layered Chain Shirt for 4 Iron Nugget * 1 Sellsword's Chain Shirt for 4 Iron Nugget * 1 Soldier's Scale for 4 Iron Nugget * 1 Breastplate for 5 Iron Nugget * 1 Chainmail for 5 Iron Nugget * 1 Patterned Breastplate for 6 Iron Nugget * 1 Banded Mail for 6 Iron Nugget * 1 Chainmail Coat for 6 Iron Nugget * 1 Rended Halfplate for 7 Iron Nugget * 1 Amnian Banded Mail for 7 Iron Nugget * 1 Elven Chainmail for 5 Mithral Nugget * 1 Splint Mail for 8 Iron Nugget * 1 Ceremonial Breastplate for 5 Iron Nugget * 1 Broken Fullplate for 9 Iron Nugget * 1 Seaguard Half Plate for 9 Iron Nugget * 1 Steel Halfplate for 9 Iron Nugget * 1 Vigil Plate for 11 Iron Nugget * 1 Full Plate for 11 Iron Nugget * 1 Steel Fullplate for 12 Iron Nugget * 1 Ceremonial Plate for 10 Iron Nugget * 1 Armor of the Lion for 13 Iron Nugget * 1 Kingsplate for 12 Iron Nugget * 1 Steel Chest for 10 Iron Nugget Category:Professions